


Such A Bore

by doritodick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritodick/pseuds/doritodick
Summary: You're Cronus Ampora and you're a highschooler that just wants someone to love you. Who knew it'd be the star football player you fantasized about?





	Such A Bore

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains triggering things such as self-harm, abuse, and harmful offensive words. If you do not like this please do not read. Your mental health is important to me. The events in this story are based on my own personal experiences others may not accept it but yes I'm telling from experience.

Your name is Cronus Ampora. You're gay and everyone hates it and you, at least it was your last year here, but of course, your crush is the star football player. What will you do with your life? Abosloutlotly nothing. You sigh and sit under the bleachers with your one friend. You two were the dynamic duo that everyone hated. Their name was Kankri and no one could stand them as much as they could stand you. You told Kankri about your secrets and constantly talked about your crush to them. Maybe you should try out for the football team? You are a boy after all. But the thing is you don't exactly have a dick, and no one thought of you as a boy till you did. All you wanted to be was accepted. You didn't understand why people were so mean to you or why you thought that hurting yourself was a good way of dealing with it. All you wanted at this point was someone who loved you and made you feel good. You'd hope it was the nice football player who smiled at you in the hallways sometimes. Wow, he was really something to look at honestly. His name is Rufioh and all you wanted was him. He was in your APUSH class and your art class. Not only was he a cute hunk but he was extremely talented and smart. He was like perfect, and you were... well you were you. You were extremely smart but not so much talented. You really only took the art class for the credits. Your home life wasn't the best for you either.   
How would you explain the moment right now? Sad. You were talking to kankri about how you may never find love. They said don't worry you've got your whole life ahead of you. You smiled. You thanked them as soon as the lunch bell rang. You sighed, so much for your half an hour of peace. When you were with kankri under those bleachers where no one could find you, you actually felt good for once. Once you left it was back to the real world of avoiding eye contact with people and trying not to touch them in the hallway. A person decided to "accidentally" bump into as you fell backward.   
"Hey look it's the queer 'boy' " he laughed as people just surrounded you and you just looked around scared. Tears filled your eyes.   
"Hah look she's scared. Stupid little tranny." another laughed.   
You crawled into a ball as you tried to shut them out. A voice that sounded familiar spoke.   
"Alright that's enough, stop hurting him." Rufioh had said as he now pushed them away slightly.   
"Come on Rufioh don't feel bad for this little queer idiot," a girl said.   
"He's not an idiot and I think you guys have had enough fun, now leave" His voice was quite sturdy and assertive. Way more manly than your's would ever be.   
You look up to see a hand in front of you and a smiling apologetic face. You take his hand and stand up. You only go up to his chest. Guess that's what you get for being 4'11. You just kind of stand there in aw. Why was he standing up for you now and why was he helping you of all people.   
He bent down to your level and smiled at you. "Hey, you're not stupid or an idiot. I see what you're like in class. Don't let them get to you alright?" he smiled once more as he brushed away your tears.   
You were in a daze. What the hell kind of dream this? If it was real, who set this up? Why? You were so confused.   
"Hey, you there?" He waved a hand in front of your face. You snapped out of your daze and looked at him in his eyes. He had hazel brown-orange eyes. Wow. he was even prettier up close.   
"Um... yeah... sorry just not used to, well people helping me," you said quietly. You didn't realize it at the time but your sleeves were rolled up and he was holding your arm. You quickly drew it back and pulled down your sleeves.   
"Hey, Hey you're okay with me don't worry. I'm not like them I've got a secret too." He smiled at you and you almost swooned. How can someone like him have a secret? Wasn't he perfect?   
"Th-thank you," you said trying not to look him in the eye as you pulled away from him an started to walk away as quickly as possible.   
"oh you're welcome!" he waved a goodbye as you ran down the hall to your favorite teacher's room as when you got in there you just sat behind her desk with her a slump down on the wall. Jesus Christ, what the hell just happened?

Your name is Rufioh Nitram. You're a senior with the highest GPA there was. You're the star quarterback of the school's football team. You're in all AP classes and you're like the hottest kid around. Every girl wanted you but you had a secret. You were gay. No one knew this and no one suspected it, so you were safe. At least for now.   
You met a really cute trans-boy today. You've seen him around and you've smiled at him and he was in your art and APUSH class. So it only felt right for you to stick up for him while the kids were taunting him. You smiled once he left. You did something right and it felt good. Let's see if he's interested in you. I mean who wasn't?  
You walked into your AP pre-calculus class as you settled down in your seat and continued your work. You wondered what the small trans-boy could be doing at the moment. 

Your name is Cronus Ampora once more. You sat in your favorite teacher's class as you hid behind the desk and daydreamed about Rufioh. Wow, he actually helped you against those monsters. You sighed and curled into a ball smiling like an idiot. Once the bell rang for the last class of the day since you did only have four classes a day but you had eight in total. It was confusing. You got up and took a deep breath in and out. Next class was Art, what will you do?   
You walked over to the art class trying not to have another incident with anyone else today. You walk to the art class and once you do there he is sitting next to your normal seat. Oh jeez, what are you to do? to sit somewhere else or run back to your teacher's class or just- AH HE SAW YOU. Well now you were hopeless you had to sit with him. You took your seat and tried not to look at him as you took out your sketchbook. You really only took art for the credit but in reality, you were really good at art but you didn't think so. Yet your teacher praised you all the time yet you just denied it. Rufioh touched your arm to get your attention and you almost fell out of your chair you jumped so much. You looked at him and your face became a tomato. He was looking at you so sweetly that your heart skipped a beat.   
"Hey my name is Rufioh, sorry I scared you" he chuckled a little. Wow, even his laugh was beautiful.   
"Um... Cronus..." you hesitated and nodded to him. His smile widened as your face just got redder if that was even possible.  
"Well nice to meet you Cronus, would you like to hang out after school?" he stated as you rapidly nodded your head. Jesus Christ, you were melting in love. He laughed a little more as his smiled was making your heartache. Wow, he was really something.


End file.
